


Diverted Rage

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Unable to take out the rage he feels towards Gaara, Rasa turns his aggression on Kankuro.





	Diverted Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a friend.

He’d been drawn by the sound of Kankuro’s muffled yelps. Peeking into Kankuro’s room to see what all the ruckus was about, what he saw didn’t really offer much of an explanation. Gaara had never seen it before, and it had certainly never been done to him. Kankuro was pinned over Rasa lap, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep quiet, as Rasa brought down blow after blow on his bare backside. Kankuro certainly seemed to be in pain, if the deep, bruising red marks on his butt, and the tears streaming down his cheeks were any indication.

Gaara tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t understand why his father was hurting his brother. Kankuro was pleading with him to stop, desperately trying to inch his hips away and escape the abuse, but Rasa was tightly gripping Kankuro’s hair, holding him in place. Gaara hid behind the door and covered his mouth, holding his teddy bear close to his chest. He just listened to the sound of skin hitting skin, and Kankuro’s silenced little sobs for a moment before he lowered his hand

“Kankuro!” He squeeked.

All sound halted and Gaara turned his head towards the door. He could just barely hear Kankuro panting, as well as Rasa muttering something to him.

“W-What is it, Gaara?” Kankuro finally responded, voice strained, likely from the pain.

His bottom had already begun to bruise, so Gaara knew Rasa had probably been hitting him for a while. Kankuro didn’t bruise very easily. Gaara swallowed thickly

“You sound like you’re hurting,” He informed “Is everything alright?”

He heard Rasa curse softly

“Gaara, go away and mind your own business!” Rasa scolded.

Gaara crinkled his nose, sand rattling a bit in response to his frustration.

“I’m fine, G-Gaara,” Kankuro assured breathlessly, but it didn’t sound very sincere.

Gaara didn’t understand, if Kankuro was in pain, why wasn’t he saying something. Maybe Gaara could help.

“O-Okay…” He stammered softly.

But he had no intention of leaving. The situation gave him a bad feeling, so he just sat down with his back against the wall, listening in case Kankuro needed protection. There was silence again for a moment before Rasa let out a frustrated scoff, immediately followed by the sound of footsteps. The door was harshly yanked open and he looked down at Gaara, who peeked up at him in turn

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” He grumbled.

Gaara tilted his head before shaking it. Not really. What would he have to do? Rasa leaned down and gently lifted Gaara to his feet, not nearly stupid enough to try and get rough, before carefully pushing him so he stumbled down the hall a bit

“Run along.”

With that, he returned to Kankuro, slamming the door as he went. Gaara flinched slightly and looked back over his shoulder at the door. The sound of skin hitting skin resumed, immediately followed by Kankuro’s yelps. Gaara turned completely towards the door and arched his brows. He wanted to help, but wasn’t really sure how to. Not without causing a scene. He sat down against the wall again, just listening. The noise petered off, and Gaara flinched, was Rasa going to come out and scold him again? He closed his eyes and listened closely. Nothing. He huffed in frustration and scooted over to the door, pressing his ear against it to listen. He heard a body unceremoniously hit the floor, not big enough to be Rasa, so it must have been little eight year-old Kankuro. He could hear fabric rustling, but couldn’t even hope to picture what that sound was coming from, until he heard Kankuro scrambling to escape

“No! No, don’t touch me!” He shrieked.

Gaara quickly pulled away from the door, he didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that tone in Kankuro’s voice. It was the tone the villager’s got with Gaara. Fear. Gaara quickly pulled the door open and entered the room. Rasa’s shirt had been discarded, and he had his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his pants. Kankuro had backed himself into a corner, eyes wide and fearful, completely nude, but curled in a ball a bit to cover himself. Gaara glanced between the two in deep confusion

“I heard fear,” He explained softly.

Rasa growled under his breath. It was clear in his demeanor that he greatly wanted to strike Gaara, and the sand rattled in protective response. A warning. Instead, Rasa just tightly clenched his fists

“Gaara,” He tried desperately to keep his tone even “This is between your brother and I. It doesn’t concern you. Now, run along.”

Kankuro kept his terrified eyes on Gaara, gaze begging him to stay. Gaara blushed softly, his presence had never been so wanted. So instead of heeding his father’s order, he approached Kankuro and sat on his knees in front of him, not saying anything. Kankuro visibly relaxed and he pointed to his discarded clothes. Gaara didn’t need words, he knew what Kankuro wanted. He scooped the clothing up in his sand and brought it over to Kankuro, who rushed to get dressed before effectively hiding behind Gaara, refusing to even look at his father. Gaara wasn’t about to complain, not with Kankuro clinging to him. It was the closest he’d ever gotten to a hug. He let a shy little smile slip and he wrapped his arms around Kankuro’s head, buried in his chest, and petted his unruly hair.

Rasa scoffed in obvious frustration. It was clear Gaara had no intention of leaving anytime soon, so Rasa just got dressed and left, grumbling under his breath. Kankuro carefully lifted his head to peek over Gaara’s shoulder, making sure Rasa was gone. He relaxed and carefully pulled away, reaching up to wipe his eyes

“Th-Thanks, little brother,” He sniffled “I… I didn’t think you would care…”

Gaara smiled and blushed, lowering his gaze bashfully

“You’re my big brother…”

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck, coming down off his knees to sit, immediately yelping and jumping to his feet. Bad idea. Gaara flinched and blinked in confusion

“What happened?” He worried.

Kankuro rubbed his lower back, a sad attempt to soothe the hot, throbbing pain in his backside from the brutal spanking Rasa had dealt. Kankuro didn’t even know what he’d done wrong.

“I’m not gonna be able to sit for a week,” He grumbled, wincing when he gently pressed his hand to his butt, to test the pain.

Gaara stood and tilted his head before squeezing his teddy bear tightly against his chest

“Yashamaru will be looking for me…” He mumbled, turning his gaze towards the door “Will you be alright?”

Kankuro nodded and ruffled Gaara’s hair before waving him away

“I’m fine…” He assured.

Gaara nodded before running off. Kankuro sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck against before carefully sitting down on the edge of his bed, wincing as he did.

It wasn’t like he had expected rasa to give up, but there had been hope. Kankuro bit his lip to keep quiet when the bed dipped as Rasa lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around Kankuro’s waist. Lips pressed against the skin of his neck, and Kankuro whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He gasped softly when Rasa’s hand dropped to cup his crotch

“Quiet,” Rasa ordered, the frustration from earlier still evident in his tone.

Kankuro covered his mouth, eyes still squeezed shut, as he desperately tried to ignore what was happening

“Please-”

“If you draw that little monster in here again, I swear Kankuro, I will hurt you far worse than a rough spanking,” Rasa warned, wrapping his free hand around Kankuro’s throat and squeezing.

Kankuro bit his lip again, tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it as he pants were roughly shoved down. Rasa gently ran his fingers over the bruising, making Kankuro whimper and inch his hips away.

“N-No,” He pleaded softly, voice muffled, when Rasa pushed his own pants down, freeing a stiff erection.

The hand that was teasing the bruising disappeared. Kankuro didn’t have time to wonder about it before the head of Rasa’s cock nudged against his hole. Kankuro bit into the pillow to keep from crying out as it entered him, unprepped and dry. He released the pillow and sobbed, it hurt so badly. Like wet, hot fire ripping through his lower half

“F-Father, please,” He begged, tears streaming down his face “It hurts so much!”

Rasa snarled and clasped a hand over Kankuro’s mouth, eyes darting towards the door

“Kankuro?” Gaara’s tiny voice questioned as the door was pushed open “Are you asleep?”

Kankuro clawed at Rasa’s hand, twisting his hips in an attempt to escape.

“I don’t mean to disturb you… But it’s late, and everyone else is asleep, I was wondering if I could wait out the night in here… With you?” Gaara asked hopefully, still standing in the doorway.

It was too dark to see anything in the room clearly, and Kankuro knew that. Rasa leaned right next to his ear

“Tell him to go away,” He ordered, voice too low for Gaara to hear.

Kankuro glanced over his shoulder at Rasa. Gaara just didn’t want to be alone, and Kankuro didn’t want to shun him, especially after what he’d done earlier. It wouldn’t be fair. This was going to get him in so much trouble

“S-Sure, kid, do what you want,” He assured.

Rasa narrowed his eyes and tensed when he heard Gaara walk deeper into the room. He crawled up onto the bed and curled up in the corner, at the end of the bed. Rasa let out a quiet breath and inched his hips forward. Kankuro bit his lip to keep quiet before swallowing thickly

“Come here, Gaara,” He forced the waver out of his voice.

Gaara crawled forward on the bed and lied down next to Kankuro, just barely able to make out the details of his face. Kankuro wrapped an arm around Gaara’s waist and pulled him close, spooning him a bit, and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Gaara’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply at the affection, his heart fluttering a bit. Kankuro forced himself to stay quiet as he was rutted into. It burned like hell and he was positive he was bleeding. Rasa stilled when Gaara let out a little whimper and clutched his head

“Blood,” He mumbled “I smell blood.”

Kankuro lifted his head, taking in shaky breaths

“I… I just cut myself a while ago. Don’t worry about it,” He lied softly.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at Kankuro

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

Kankuro sniffled softly and nodded

“Yeah, but I-I’ll be okay,” He soothed “Just… Relax… I know you can’t sleep, but… I don’t know…”

Gaara turned his head away and relaxed, pressing back against Kankuro, just happy to receive affection. Rasa’s grinding continued, and Kankuro buried his face in the crook of Gaara’s neck again. Rasa nipped Kankuro’s earlobe

“It’s not you I’m buried so deep inside,” He purred, too quiet for Gaara to hear “It’s little Gaara. And he’s so unbelievably tight.”

Red, hot rage flared up in Kankuro’s chest and he protectively tightened his grip around Gaara’s waist. Did Gaara need Kankuro’s protection? Of course not, but how was one supposed to react when someone threatens to rape their little brother?

“I’m going to protect you, Gaara,” He whispered, voice strained from the pain.

Gaara looked over his shoulder at Kankuro again and blinked in confusion

“Why?” He asked “I don’t need it.”

Kankuro nuzzled his chubby little cheek

“Because y-you’re my brother, and i-it’s my job,” He panted “That sand c-can’t protect you from everything… I’m gonna do my best to protect you from the things i-it can’t.”

Gaara smiled and turned his head away again, leaning his head back against Kankuro’s chest. Rasa sunk his teeth into Kankuro’s shoulder to silence himself as he came. He panted quietly for a moment before pulling out and leaving the room. Kankuro slumped slightly and sniffled. He intended to keep true to that promise, even if it meant using himself as a shield for Rasa’s rage. He wasn’t sure if the sand would perceive wandering hands as a threat, and he had no intention of finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> When you can't hit the son you actually hate so you beat the shit out of the other one to compensate. 
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
